Dissidia 012 Casts in Many Worlds of Disney
by Redahfuhrerking
Summary: The warriors are going on a vacation provided by the Creators of the Wars themselves! But will they enjoy their rest as they would expected? K . Possible out of character and occassional fourth wall breaking. I do not own any characters or elements here.


**Hello and welcome to my second fanfiction! This story will be about the Dissidia 012 cast exploring together( by that I mean Cosmos's and Chaos's warriors) in many Disney world, including the ones from Kingdom Hearts. There will be horror, angst, mystery, romance, family, friendship, drama, suspense and possibly other more genres, but it will be mainly about humor and adventure. Each world that the warriors will visit will have one chapter, but if I have ideas, I may write more chapters for some worlds. What's more, I will not take request from reviews or PMs! That would be against the rules! Just because this story have the characters exploring many places, doesn't mean that you can just tell where they go or do next! But if I asked you to, then I would be making polls. And remember, that I am writing this to satisfy my ideas with others and to entertain other fellow fanfiction readers( I am too okay?). Rated K+ because they're in Disney worlds, so they won't swear or do any other T or M rated actions( if you know what I mean). Possible out of character and occassional fourth wall breaking. I do not own any characters or elements from Final Fantasy, Disney, and Kingdom Hearts. And now, enjoys the story! :D**

Chapter 1: A Merry Party With an Unexpected Suprise.

The war of the gods have continued for eons. The warriors chosen by the gods fought valiantly as each cycle passed on. But now that the war ended in the thirteenth cycle, the chosen champions can finally be at peace, for there is no need for conflict when the Great Will declared victory for warriors of Cosmos, as their mission was to bring peace to the world and end chaos.

Months after the defeat of Chaos, the once warriors of Cosmos decided to throw a party to celebrate the end of the war that shackled their fate to endless fighting. The reason it wasn't done earlier was because they did not know how to find a way to get to each other's world, until Bartz found Gilgamesh that he has an ability to traverse through the Rift. He has convienced Gilgamesh to travel through the worlds to find Bartz's comrades during the war, that is, after he and Gilgamesh had their 'The Duel of Fate' or what the red-hooded man called in their one-on-one fight.

Now the warriors are reunited, they had a party at Lightning's house, which the owner thought it was a horrible idea. The warriors that were present at the party are Jecht, Yuna, Tidus, Firion, Cecil, Kain, Golbez aka Theodore, Cloud, Tifa, Terra, Squall, Laguna, Bartz, Gilgamesh, Shantotto, Prishe, Zidane, Kuja, Vaan, the Warrior, whom still had trouble recalling his name, Lightning of course, since this was her house, and the Onion Knights, who is Arc, Luneth, Refia, and Ingus. The warriors were shocked, and some disturbed when they heard that the Onion Knight during the war was actually four children morphed into one, at least, that's what Bartz thought.

They shared stories about each other and the adventures that fate deemed them to. Everyone but the Warrior, Cloud, and Lightning laughed when Squall explained that Laguna is his father. How could Laguna be Squall's father when there is hardly any resemblence between the two? Vaan boasted of his new airship and how fantastic it is. Snow, Serah, Hope, Sazh and his son was also there to meet friends that Lightning made, if she calls them, during the war.

The party had snack and beverages with no alcohol, since there is is the Onion Knights and Dajh. Along with microphones and loudspeakers for karaoke, board games that is challenging, but Terra kept winning, and some music to keep the party alive.

"Man, this party is awesome! I wish we could do this again next time at your place, Light!" cheered Prishe. She is wearing a colourful party hat and had tambourines in her hands. Lightning replied angrily, "Really? Well no! I know that we're here, just so we can celebrate the stupid war's end, but that's no reason for all of you to wreck my house!". She was right, her house is in chaotic state with the party going on, with it's furniture broken , food spilling everywhere on the floor, and the walls drawn with permanent markers by an unknown perpetrator. She wasn't sure whether her insurance can cover the mess her comrades made. But she thought that Bartz and Zidane is the culprit for most of the mess here because of the sugar rush they recieved from all the candies they ate.

Then, Bartz tapped the microphone a few times to get everyone's attention. When they did, he said, "Guys, I am now using this 'mikaboom' or whatever you called it just to say, THIS IS THE GREATEST PARTY EVER!". Everyone cheered for a long time when he screamed those last words except for the Warrior, Squall, Cloud and Lightning, which she glared angrily at the wanderer for wrecking her house. "And none of this is possible if it weren't for Lightning there," he pointed at the angry woman, "and my buddy here, the mighty Gilgamesh!". The red-hooded, sword collecting man jumps next to Bartz and said, "I AM THE GREATEST!", and they all cheered again.

"Because of all of you, especially you Lightning, this day couldn't get any better!" continued Bartz. He was right, this celebration could not get any better. In fact, it was about to get worse as suddenly a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere, revealing eight nemesis from the war of the gods! There was a tall man, all clad in silver armor with two large horns on the helm, a man in golden armor with an outrageous hairstyle, a woman who barely wears anything with snakes, tentacles or whatever you call it around her waist, a demon tree in a blueish-green armor, a clown, a man in black cloack with long, white hair, a woman in red cloak with also an outrageous hairstyle that looks like a horn, and a 'judge' in a dark brownish armour.

The once warriors of Cosmos including Jecht, and Kuja and Golbez gasped at their presence. They all readied their weapons to face against the villains. Lightning shouted, "What are you all doing in my house?". Emperor Mateus replied, "WE are here, to take vengence upon you for defeating our lord in our last war! Cower now before all of us because we now have the power to-" . He got smack by Garland on the head as the knight corrected, "Actually, we are all here just so we can get some food here to fill up our stomach. Since you defeated us in the war, the least we could get is a constelation prize!(Desperate Garland)".

Lightning said, "You expect us to believe that?". "Oh come on! Have a heart cause we're all really starving here!", pleaded Kefka. The ex-warriors of Cosmos plus Kuja, Golbez and Jecht were suprise to see the ex-warriors of Chaos being out of their character. Thought some of them wondered whether this is a trap or not.

Then, a bright light radiated from out of nowhere, blinding everyone in the house, "What now?", Lightning yelled. As the powerful light dims, the ex-warriors saw a blonde woman in white, a moggle and a dragon. "C-Cosmos!", pointed the Warrior. "Greetings! It seems that you all have gathered here to celebrate a reunion. Perhaps the conflict has finally ended," said Cosmos with a smile. Bartz said, "Cosmos? What are you doing here! We thought that Chaos killed you with the awesome Blaze attack!". Some warriors looked at the wanderer with confusion. Gabranth aka Noah corrected Cosmos, "By the way, we warriors of Chaos are here not for some happy reunion, we are here only to, urrgghh, beg for some suppliments and shelter.".

"WHAT! Hold on, you said that you only wanted some snacks, but you never asked anything about staying here!", Lightning shouted at Garland with her Blazefire Saber pointed towards him. "Eerr... Pay no attention to what the judge say!" commanded 'moogle' known as Cid of the Lufaine said, "Anyway, we are here to congratulate you all for having to end the cycle and bring peace to World B". "World B?" questioned Squall. "It's the name of the world we fought in during the war," answered Golbez. "Questioned, how did you exactly get here? I mean, weren't you obliterated by Chaos in the thirteenth cycle?" asked Sephiroth to Cosmos. "Let me explain," said Shinryu, the Dragon. "The Cosmos you all see here is actually from a different universe where the War of the Gods ended in a different way. I was furious that Cid here to deny the agreement we made of how the war should have worked. So I sent the so called 'Great Will', to another universe where Chaos was still alive after the thirteenth cycle and annihilate every warrior including the ones fron his side, so basically-". Laguna stopped the Dragon's speech with, "Okay, okay. I think we all get it here. She's actually a different Cosmos but she's still nice like the one we know right?". Everyone looked at each other with slight confusion while the wyrm grunted for not having to finish his story.

"Yes, something like that," said Cosmos. "Pardon me if you are interrupted, but would you mind just tell us why you're here before these villains wanted this party disrupted," said Shantotto with her rhymey words. "What da ya mean? Didn't we told ya that we just wanted some snack?" yelled Kefka. Then arguments started to roar throughout Lightning's house. The owner was so angry with so mush chaos going around in her house, but just when she was about to burst, Cosmos silenced the warriors, "Warriors, please! Calm down!". Then she casted silence spell to all the warriors, save for Lightning, "Thank you.". "According to the contract Shinryu made with Cid, those who were present in the war will recieve a wonderful vacation after or 'if' the war ends," stated Cosmos with a big smile. "So, if I'm not from any side, but still in the war, does that mean I still get a vacation like them?" asked Gilgamesh. "Indeed," said Cosmos. "Oh goody!". "Can we come too?" said Snow with a pretty-please look. "No," said Cid. "Oh," with a very disappointed look on Snow's face.

"But to clearly state what the prize is, Shinryu will tell what it is," said Cid. Shinryu clears his throat to resemble that of a host in a game show and shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS! You have ended the so-called endless war! For that, you win a FANTASTIC VACATION across many FANTASTIC WORLDS!". Some awe at the prize they will recieve, while some flabbergasted for the great and mighty Shinryu to act like this. Zidane raised his hand, "So how do we get to these worlds?". With his changed voice, Shinryu continued, "You also win a BRAND NEW GUMMI SHIP! With this, you can travel to as much world as you want!". The dragon presented the vessel outside Lightning's house. It was very big and black in colour. Underneath the ship is two large lasers for weapons and the cockpit is located at the front of the vessel.

"Cooool!", praised Tidus. "Gummi ship? Isn't that name a bit weird for a vessel?", asked Arc. "Yeah, I mean even my airship has a cooler name," said Vaan. Hearing that, Lightning said, "You named your's?". "There's nothing wrong with that!" Vaan defended. "Whatever.". Again, Zidane raised his hand and asked, "Another question, why did you make all of this a prize, no offence the whole travelling to many worlds is great but why _choose_ this as our prize?". The dragon, Cosmos and Cid looked at each other before Cid said, "Well... We'll have to keep it confidential for you all.". Then Bartz asked, "So where did get all this?". "That is also a secret!" Cid quickly reply.

"Why would I go on a vacation with all this mess here?" Lightning pointed towards the mess her comrades made in her house. Shinryu whispered to her with his normal voice, "If you all go, we'll clean up all the mess and provide insurance for your broken furniture and all the other broken things they made.". Hearing that, She immediately said, "We'll all go then!". Some warriors cheered for that while some groan at the idea. Cloud thought about it for a moment and said, "Well what if we're not interested?". "Cloud!" Tifa protested. Shinryu whispered to him, "If any of you reject it, you will have to pay us for the inconveniants we've been through with the sum of". The rest of the words I would dare not say it, but it was shocking enough to make Cloud's eyes widened and make him say to the rest of the warriors, "We'll take the vacation then!.". Again, some cheered and some groan.

After a moment, the Warrior said, "Very well. Since we all agree to accept this glorious prize, when will we leave?". "Right now!" Cosmos cheered. Suddenly, luggages containing the warriors clothes, provisions and others stuff popped out of nowhere infront of them. "Wait a minute, you actually went through our belongings without our permission?" Kuja said with a frown. Jecht replied to Kuja's words, "Who wanna argue with that dragon? He's pretty much one of the toughest boss in the series.". "True.". "Now that you are all prepared for your next adventure, let us all embark on this vacation and enjoy!" said Cosmos while raising her hands up in the air. "But first, you all better have a change of clothes.". She flicked her finger and suddenly, the warriors clothes changes into something rather suitable for travelling(but for the Cloud of Darkness, she finally wears something that isn't... whatever she has right now). Cosmos warriors awed at their new clothing except the Warrior, Cloud, Squall, Lightning and Chaos warriors. Though Kefka shouted, "Noooooooooooooo! My beautiful clothes! Now I'm UGLY!" and Kuja complained, "Gyaaaahhhh! Do I really have to wear something this repulsive?". Shinryu angrily replied to Kuja, "Those repulsive clothes is made, which I MADE, for preventing anyone to hold suspicion towards any of you".

Laguna said, "He's got a point here, I mean who wouldn't look away to Golbez in his big, black armour? No offence.". "None taken," said the mage who is now armourless and shown to have a pale skin with a silver hair much like Cecil. "Well would anyone not stare at him even in a casual clothes?" Bartz said as he pointed towards Exdeath, who has a light blue skin, two yellow horns, yellow eyes and gray hair. Exdeath replied to Bartz words, "At least I'm not the ugliest around here.". "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Terra as she looked at Garland's face, following with everyone to look at Garland. "Woah!" in lightning's reply. Garland has a grayish-black skin with wrinkles. He has long, white hair and horns sticking out behind his skull. Everyone stared at the knight for a long moment until he broke the silence, "What? You didn't really expect to see a prince charming, did you?".

"Come on now! What are we waiting for? Lets go aboard the gummi ship already!" said Vaan as he climbed aboard the vessel, followed by Bartz, Zidane and , the rest entered the gummy ship with Garland first. But he suddenly stop and thought for a moment then said, "Wait a minute, contract? I don't remember-" an arrow with a suction cup for its head just plugged Garland mouth before he can finish.

"Keep moving," said Cosmos with a smile while holding a bow. So they entered the gummi ship in a form of a line with Lightning being the last to enter. She turned back. "You take care of my house, guys, okay?" she adressed to Snow, Serah, Hope and Sazh. "Don't worry Sis! I'll look after it just like I'll look after Serah," said Snow. Lightning thought about what Snow said, then shruged and enter the vessel.

Inside the cockpit, they saw so many colourful buttons and levers. "Wow," praised Vaan. "I wanna drive!". "No, you won't. Because I will be your tour guide for the worlds," said Cid with a pilot cap. Tidus said, "Wait, you can drive this thing?". "Of course. He was once a pilot and a fantastic engineer and scientist," said Cosmos, who appeared next to Tidus. "Woah! When did you get here?", asked Tidus. "Magic.".

With a voice of a flight attendence, Shinryu speaked to the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be departing shortly. Please be sure to wear your seatbelts provided on your-". The dragon continued his long speech for a long time. Then everyone get to their seats and buckled their seatbelts. Vaan was about to buckle his until realizing that he was sitting next to Gabranth. "What the – what are you doing here?" shouted Vaan. "I was here first, if you don't mind," said the judge. "Well I am! Captain, can I change seat?".

"Sorry, but there aren't any seats left," stated Cid. Vaan scanned the area for another empty seat. He saw; Luneth is sitting next to Gabranth, Terra sits between Golbez and Tifa, Ingus sits between Arc and Refia, the Warrior sits between Lightning and Jecht, Kain sits between Cecil and Cloud of Darkness, The Emperor sits between Ultimecia and Sephiroth, Tidus sits between Yuna and Firion, Exdeath sits between Kefka and Kuja, Laguna sits between Squall and Zidane, Bartz sits between Cloud and Garland and Prishe sits between Shantotto and Gilgamesh. So there is no seats left but the one right next to Gabranth.

"Grrrrrr, you know what, I'll just sit on the floor. It's fine by me," sulked Vaan. "Not a good idea," advised Shinryu. "It's okay. As long as I'm not next to Mr. Grumpyface I'm all alright.". Gabranth flinched at the nickname Vaan said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare for liftoff," ordered Cid. Then, the gummi ship went into a burst of speed, making everyone to hold tight to their seats and Vaan thrown to the wall of the passenger area.

The gummi ship then gain elevation and went upwards towards the sky. Vaan's and Bartz's screaming can be heard from the ground even as the gummi ship reached an altitude of 1000 meters.

"Do you think Light is going to be okay?" asked Serah worrily. Snow wrapped his arm aroud her shoulders and said, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sir Sis is going to enjoy bathing in the sun or skiing or whatever she might be going to.". "I kinda forgot to tell her to bring back souvenirs," said Sazh. "Well she could bring some photos of her vacation," said Hope surely.

Somewhere in space, Vaan groaned for the sensation he felt during the takeoff. "I'm sure am glad it's over," said Bartz. Shinryu speaked with his changed voice, "Passengers, you are free now to move around the cabin.". Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts at peered through the cockpit's window. "I don't believe it, we're in outer space!" awed Firion. Cloud said, "I just hoped that this is safer than the last time I've been here.".

"So, where are heading now?" asked Ingus. Cid said, "To Disney Town! There is going to be a wonderful festival!".

End of chapter 1.

**Finally, I finished chapter 1! As I wrote this, I thought that I'm going to write the whole story in one chapter! Well at least I'm done with this chapter. I thought I should write how Shinryu and Cid came with the idea of a prize here, but I decided that maybe I should write it in a different story. REMEMBER, I cannot take request from any reviews that I may recieve! But... I could have some help with ideas for worlds and what they might do by private messaging me, but the content should stay K+. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
